Painting Potter's Portrait
by GamerKuro
Summary: When a painting of Harry and Malfoy doing the 'afternoon delight' makes an appearance at the Ministry. Harry makes it his personal duty to chase down the artist who drew this...disgusting...piece of art. Enter Draco Malfoy who also sees the painting as a personal affront and decides to join Harry in search of the painting and it's artist.


This has been beta'd and brit-picked once again thanks to Sehanine, so hopefully most spelling and grammar mistakes have been fixed.

Harry wasn't paranoid, or at least he didn't try to when you had spent the majority of your childhood waiting for some nose-less bastard to kill you, well, you tended to grow a little overly suspicious. However, Harry was sure he wasn't imagining all the strange whispers and looks he was getting as he walked through the Ministry's halls. Something was going on and, apparently, he was at the centre of it.

Harry felt sure he was right during a weird exchange with one of the Ministry's secretaries earlier that day.

"Good morning," Harry greeted her.

The woman, who looked as if she was restraining herself from laughing, replied, "Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Looks like it's going to be another busy day."

"Indeed it does. But why are you starting it by riding the lift down? Don't the Aurors work on the top floor?"

"We do," said Harry. "But I just need to make a quick stop down at the-"

"Department of Mysteries?" the woman asked with a smirk.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, but how did you-"

The woman let out an assortment of giggles and even a rather undignified snort. She was wiping tears from her eyes when the lift stopped.

"Well, have fun," she said, still giggling as she walked through the open doors.

The doors closed, and Harry was left alone as he desperately tried to figure out what was going on. He came to the conclusion that there must have been another ridiculous article publishedabout him in that rag, _The Daily Prophet_. It must have been something really 'juicy' if it was causing people to act so strangely around him.

"Hello, Luna," Harry said as he walked towards the wide-eyed blonde's desk.

"Hello, Harry. Here to try to catch a glimpse of Draco again?" Luna asked as she innocently stared up at him.

Harry's cheeks turned red.

"Luna, you know I only come here to see you and only you. Why do you always insist I must be coming down here to see Malfoy, of all people?"

"Well, it doesn't make much sense for you to come down here every day and visit me, considering I have a perfectly good home you can visit anytime you're in need of a chat. Plus, every time we talk you seem more interested in trying to get a peek into Draco's office than the conversation. Also –"

Harry had already tuned Luna out and was now focusing on the blurry movement he saw behind Draco's closed office door. Okay, maybe Draco was one of the reasons why Harry visited Luna but not in the way she thought. Despite her claims, Harry definitely didn't have a 'thing' for Draco. Sure, Harry would admit that the man had grown to be fairly attractive,if tall blondes with piercing grey eyes were your thing. However, he was still a Malfoy, and Malfoys were to not be trusted. Draco might have renouncedhis pureblood thinking but Harry knew that the Slytherin was up to... something. Harry just needed to figure out what.

If only Luna understood so that he wouldn't have to come check up on her constantly. He could just imagine all the awful tasks or verbal abuse that Draco was putting her through. However, every time Harry asked Luna how it was working with Draco, she answered, "Wonderful, really. You know he's a whole lot nicer since Hogwarts. You should try talking to him, maybe over a cup of coffee?"

She always said that last part as if she were trying to set him up on a date. But why? Just because he recently discovered he was into guys didn't mean he wanted to go on a date with every queer bloke in town. Besides, he hated Malfoy, and Malfoy hated him. That was just how he liked it.

"But my favorite brush is the detailed round because, as the name suggests, they allow you to get really detailed with your work."

Harry snapped his gaze from the door and turned his attention back to Luna. "I'm sorry. Were you saying something."

"Oh, don't worry, Harry. You didn't miss anything important," Luna said with a smile before taking a sip of her tea.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around. A bald dark-skinned man looked at him with a determined look on his face.

"Minster, what's wrong?" Harry said, deeply worried about the serious expression on Kingsley's face.

"Remember that anonymous artist who's been making a name for themselves by posting obscene paintings on random buildings?"

"How can I forget? It's only been a few days since the painting of the late Minster dancing around in nothing but a hula skirt above the Ministry's front entrance."

"Yes," Kingsley said before sighing. "Well, it seems the artist has got a bit more risqué with their drawings."

Harry had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he squeezed through the sea of people huddled around a particular spot on the first floor's wall. He didn't know what everybody was looking at, but it must be particularly interesting, as people barely noticed his and Kingsley's presence. Though when people did notice them, or more specifically, when they noticed Harry, they either laughed or whispered to each other before walking away.

"Out of the way, all of you!" Kingsley shouted. His booming voice echoed throughout the hall. "This is now officially Magical Law Enforcement business, which means you're all interfering with Auror work. If you don't want to be caught with a huge fine, I suggest you leave now."

Mumbling and disappointed groans were heard in the crowd, but people began to scatter away from the wall. Now that the view cleared, Harry was able to see what everybody had been looking at. His eyes travelled to the large painting before him, and he let out a choked gasp.

Before his eyes was an image of him, laying naked face down on Draco's desk. His legs and ass were spread wide open as Draco stood behind him pants-less. There was a hungry look in Draco's eyes as he stared down at the eager Harry before him. Draco's thick and reddened cock could be seen only for a brief moment, then the painting changed to him vigorously fucking Harry before it looped back to the previous image.

"I assume you had no part in this?" Kingsley asked to the real, and now gaping, Harry.

"I... why... of course not!" Harry sputtered. "How long has this painting been here?"

"Since early this morning, apparently."

That woman in the lift. This is what she must have been laughing about.

"Well, it looks like we can no longer claim that these painting aresimple acts of vandalism. Material like this goes against public ordinance. Anyway, I think this painting has been here long enough." Kingsley took out his wand, ready to cast a vanishing spell.

"NO! Wait!" Harry exclaimed while grabbing hold of Kingsley's wand arm.

Kingsley cast him an annoyed look causing Harry to quickly snap his hand back.

"Please, sir. Don't vanish the painting."

"And why not?"

"Because I want it." Harry didn't know whether to be more shocked by his answer or the whining tone of his voice.

Kingsley gave him a curious look.

"I-I'm going to need it as evidence." It was the first thought that came to Harry's mind. "If I'm going to track down the perpetrator behind this, I'm going to need some clues."

"I thought you didn't want to take on this case? Had better stuff to do than to track down some amateur graffiti artist."

"Well, it seems I now have a personal investment with this artist," Harry said while casting a look back to the graphic painting. His eyes lingered a bit too long before he could bring his attention back to Kingsley. "I just can't let this guy get away with soiling my reputation like this. I thought _The Daily Prophet_ was bad, but this is ten times worse."

"Is it?"

Harry felt his heart stop as he heard an all too familiar voice from behind him.

He turned to see Malfoy standing about a foot away from him. He looked at Harry with a condescending grin on his slender face. Today, his long blond hair was tied in a ponytail with a silver ribbon. The ribbon seemed to go with the tight fitting blue robe Malfoy was wearing. It brought out the paleness of his eyes. Harry growled. Most people looked barely put together in the morning but leave it to Malfoy to come looking like an immaculate angel. The bastard.

"What are you doing here?" Harry all but barked.

"I was summoned," Draco said, his grin now turning into a smug smirk. "I was messaged by Kingsley's secretary that there was something of importance I needed to see. Is this the item in question?"

Draco moved around Kingsley and Harry to get a better view of the painting behind them.

"Malfoy, wait!"

But it was too late. Malfoy clearly had gotten a good look of the painting judging by his widened eyes and frozen stance.

Harry felt as if time had stopped as he waited to see Malfoy's reaction to the painting. He was going to get angry, wasn't he? Of course he was, he was a Malfoy. It would only be a matter of seconds before he'd start shouting and cursing about being depicted in such a disgusting fashion, especially with someone like Harry. Harry was about to wonder why the thought brought a frown upon his face but then something interesting happened. Malfoy smiled. And it wasn't one of his patented 'I'm better than you' smiles either. It was genuine. Full of delight and maybe even a hint of interest.

"Well, this is... intriguing?" Malfoy finally said.

"Malfoy, I've already determinedthat you didn't have any part of this, but do you think there is anyone out there who would want to portray you in such a way?" asked Kingsley.

"I definitely know an array of people who would love to see more shame brought to the Malfoy name," Malfoy said while glancing at his marked arm. Harry pretended not to notice. "However, I don't know of anyone who would think that a painting of me fucking the Savior of the Wizarding World is a good revenge tactic."

Draco walked closer to the painting. He seemed quite mesmerized by it.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" His eyes were completely transfixed on the painting. "They did a good job with the details in my office, even added my old school broom that I have hanging in the corner. They even drew me wearing my blue and gold robes. I rarely wear those so this person clearly has to be either someone who knows me or has excellent memory."

Harry looked back at the painting and felt his face heat up in anger at having to lay his eyes on such aninappropriate picture. He then realized that what Draco had said was true; he was indeed wearing robes. Harry hadn't noticed them at first since he was caught off guard by the sight of Malfoy fucking him in the picture.

Harry remembered those robes; they were Malfoy's special robes that he only wore for certain occasions. Some people would say that those robes were one of Malfoy's best. They really showcased the man's slender yet muscular frame. Plus, the combination of gold and blue really exposed the beauty of the storm clouds that were Malfoy's eyes. Some people would say that. Not Harry of course, but some people.

"If that's true, then I'll have to have you working on this case with Potter," said Kingsley.

"What? Why?"

"You heard what Malfoy said. Whoever drew this picture is obviously close to him. He would definitely be a great helpin tracking down this graffiti artist."

"Bu-but he's an Unspeakable. Are they even allowed to get involved in Auror cases like this?" Harry quickly interjected.

"Oh, Potter. Top Auror in your department, yet still you don't know much about the wizarding world. Muggle upbringing will do that to you," Malfoy taunted.

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's snobbish remark. But when he saw the exhausted look on Kingsley's face, he wondered if maybe he should feel embarrassed by this particular lack of wizard knowledge.

"Unspeakables do many things, mostly in secret of course," Kingsley began to explain. "However, that doesn't prevent them from helping other departments in assignments if the head of the department gives them permission to do so."

"But why?" Harry couldn't help but question again. He didn't like to work with a partner. Unless, of course, that partner was Ron, and even then, Harry sometimes found the redhead's presence bothersome. He could only imagine how awful it would be to have Malfoy's wiry figure constantly hovering over him. The smooth baritone of his voice mocking him at every minor mistake he might make. The smell of the man's obnoxious cologne, although its scent was quite pleasant, clogging up Harry's nostrils. Working with Malfoy would be truly maddening. Just the thought of it made Harry want to let out a sexually frustrated moan. No. No! NO! Just frustrated. He didn't know why he added in the sexual part.

"I've already decided that Draco would be of help," Kingsley said as if he was speaking to a child. "Plus, I'm sure he has the same reason as you in wanting to take part of in this case.

"Yes, this painting offends me just as much as it does you, Potter."

"Ah, so you are mad about by the painting," Harry said, sounding a bit relieved. Malfoy's reaction to the painting didn't seem as distressed as Harry's was when first seeing it. It made Harry think that Malfoy wasn't so bothered by the image of seeing himself fucking Harry, and that would be a problem.

If Malfoy wasn't bothered by the image, it may suggest that in the past he had thought about fucking Harry, maybe even frequently. And, if that was the case, it _may_ cause Harry to lose some of his animosity towards Malfoy. Let's say, in a wild scenario or alternate universe, Luna was right and Harry did have a crush on Malfoy, but he didn't know how to express his feelings to the man without fear of being rejected. However, if Malfoy showed signs that he was interested in Harry, what would stop Harry from going over to him and asking him on a date or to be his boyfriend or even ask him for marriage. The world would implode from the sheer idea of it all. So, it was for the safety of the world that it was good that the painting bothered Malfoy. Yet, if it was such a good thing, why did Harry feel somewhat upset about it?

"Of course the painting bothers me," Malfoy said as he turned to look at Harry with a slight frown on his face. "I'm way more of a caring lover than the picture portrays me."

Harry looked at Draco in confusion, surely he had heard him wrong. "You're upset... because it shows you as an inattentive lover?"

"Yes, what else would I be upset about?" Malfoy asked with a challenging stare.

For the safety of the world, Harry decided not to take Malfoy up on that challenge.

"Really, if I was to fuck you in my office, why would I place you so uncomfortably on my cold, hard, wooden desk? Especially as I have a perfectly good sofa in there that we could fuck on."

Harry felt his mouth suddenly become dry.

"Yes, the sofa would be perfect," Malfoy said, the tone of his voice going lower. "I'd have you in my lap, riding me bareback. The position would allow me to be sheathed fully inside you. The balls of my cock would slap against your cheeks rhythmically as I fuck you in places you never knew existed inside you."

"Malfoy!" Kingsley exclaimed, his face now flushed red. "Can you refrain from making such lewd comments?"

"Ye-yeah," Harry agreed as he quickly adjusted his robes to hide his growing erection. "Nobody wants to hear about your bedroom antics."

"Hm, fine then," Malfoy said with a mischievous smirk. He cast a spell at the painting, causing it to shrink in size and float into his hand.

"Hey! What are you doing with that?" Harry asked as he watched Malfoy put the, now miniature, painting in his pocket.

"I need it, Potter. It's evidence."

"I know it's evidence, that's why I should have it. I'm the Auror. I have much more experience dealing with theses type of things than you."

"Really?" Malfoy replied in a condescending tone. "Do you know how to convert the painting into a digital code so that it can be permanently saved?"

"Digital? Isn't that Muggle territory?" Harry asked deeply confused.

"Yes, Muggle technology may be years behind wizarding advancements, but it still does have a purpose in this world, such as storing information."

"Okay, but you hate Muggles. Why would you suddenly know how to work their technology?"

"Dear Merlin, Potter!" Malfoy said while rolling his eyes. "Hogwarts was years ago. I've been knowledgeable in Muggle technology and history for about three years now."

That bit of information shocked Harry. He couldn't imagine Malfoy willingly taking a class about Muggles, let alone deciding to study them for years. Had the Slytherin really changed that much?

"Well, I still don't trust you with the painting. It's too important to let you have it."

"What do you think I'm going to do? Send copies of it to your groupies? If anything, the painting is much safer with me. I've seen your office, Potter. There are trash bins that are cleaner. I'm sure if I left it with you, it be lost within that mess in a matter of seconds."

"Just give it to me," Harry said, no longer bothering to explain himself.

"No!" Malfoy retorted.

"I said, give it to me!"

"And I said no!"

"Are you both truly fighting over who gets to keep a picture of you two having sex?"

Harry had almost forgotten that Kingsley was still there with them. For some reason he always seemed to lose track of other people's presence when his focus was on Malfoy. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, you can keep it," he said. Draco shot him a smug grin at his victory. "Though it does raise the question of why you want it so badly?"

"As well as the question of why you fought so hard to have it for yourself?"

Neither Malfoy nor Harry responded. They just stared at each other, allowing their questions to hang in the air unanswered.

"Well, if everything is settled," said Kingsley, "you two should head back to your offices. I'll contact you both later today once I get permission from the Department of Mysteries to use Draco on this case."

Harry had barely been in his office for a minute before receiving an interdepartmental memo to report to Kingsley's office immediately.

He rushed down to the Minister's office and frowned when he saw Malfoy already inside.

"What is it?" Harry quickly asked.

Kingsley sighed.

"It appears that this artist really has out for you two. Another painting has appeared at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop. I need you two to go there immediately. Find out anything you can about this artist and, for the love of Merlin, make sure no children are in sight."

Harry and Draco arrived on site, only to find basically the exact scene from the Ministry this morning. A huge crowd was huddled around a wall outside of the Weasleys' shop as giggles and whispers echoed through the crowd.

Harry cast Sonorus charm on his throat before speaking.

"Okay, everyone, show's over. Please move away from the scene as this is now official Auror business."

People in the crowd turned around to see who was talking. There were a few smirks and chatter when they saw that it was Harry, but everyone either Disapparated or moved away from the area. Everyone, that is except one George Weasley, who seemed to be in a fit of laughter as he stood next to the painting on the wall.

Harry groaned. Of course, the Weasley prankster would be one of the people who would find this artist hilarious. Harry walked towards George but froze once he got close enough to get a clear view of the painting.

Harry didn't think the painting could have been worse than the onehe had seen at the Ministry but he stood corrected. This time they were both completely naked and in some shadowy alley. Harry was down on his knees deep throating Malfoy's cock while Malfoy assisted him by fisting a huge chunk of his hair as he thrust his hips forward, his balls slapping almost violently against Harry's chin. The painting then shifted to Draco pulling out of Harry's mouth and covering his face with his release.

Harry wanted to let out a moan as he saw the way the painted version of himself hungrily licked away at the spunk on his lips.

"Hmm, this is slightly better," Malfoy said as he strolled up beside Harry.

"What?" Harry was both confused and frustrated. He didn't get it. Why didn't Malfoy seem bothered or even affected by the paintings like Harry himself was? Right now, he was fighting down an erection, while all Malfoy seemed to be doing was practicing his critiquing skills.

"Though it's a bit unrealistic," Malfoy continued to speak, ignoring Harry's question. "I doubt you could truly handle swallowing all of me."

"And how do you know what I can handle?" Harry blushed as soon as the words left his mouth. What exactly was he trying to prove here? That he could swallow Malfoy's entire length? Indeed he could, but it didn't matter because why would he want to have Malfoy's cock in his mouth in the first place. The thought had never crossed Harry's mind. Okay, maybe for a few seconds in the past, but he never thought about it for longer than a minute.

"So, what are you implying, Potter?"

And Harry absolutely hated the way Malfoy huskily said his last name.

"You think you can take all of me? I'll have you know I'm much bigger than the painting may have you believe."

"You're lying," Harry practically whispered. His body shifted closer to Malfoy's.

"Wanna bet?" Malfoy challenged as he slowly moved towards Harry.

"Do you guys want me to leave or would you like a side of voyeurism with your fellatio?"

Harry quickly backed away from Malfoy and snapped his head towards the intruding voice. "George! Why are you here?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the Weasleys' shop without a Weasley running it, now would it?" George laughed.

"I mean, why are you out here hovering over this painting instead of inside running your shop. I would have thought you'd have vanished itby now with all the commotion it caused."

"Why would I ever do a silly thing like that?" George asked, cocking his head. "This is pure comedy gold. Harry Potter blowing ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy. The image is more hilarious than any toy or prank I can conjure up. If anything, I should enlarge it and put out in the front to attract customers."

"Should we take that as a confession?" asked Malfoy. "Laughing at our expense. Wanting to gain more customers to your store. Seems like exactly the motives someone would have for painting such pictures."

"Trust me, Malfoy, if I had the artistic talent I would have drawn something like this ages ago." George laughed. "Besides this painting appeared on my building sometime around noon, and I was still at home then. You can even ask my wife, Angelina, if you need proof."

Harry mentally cursed. He honestly hadn't thought George had any part of this painting incident, but he had been hoping that George had at least caught sight of who had done it.

"Looks like there is nothing else we can do here except take the painting as more evidence," Malfoy said as he shrunk the painting and put it into his pocket.

Just then an owl flew by and dropped an envelope at Harry's feet.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked as he watched Harry open it.

"It's a message from Kingsley," Harry said as he read the letter. "Apparently, another painting sprung up. This time at...oh no!"

Harry and Malfoy quickly Apparated to in a dark alley. Harry looked around and immediately began to feel nervous. The shadowy alley they were in looked incredibly similar to the one in the painting they had just seen.

"Well, just don't stand there, Potter," Malfoy said as he made his way towards Obscurus Books. If he had noticed any similarities between the alley and the painting, he didn't say so.

Harry expected to see a huge crowd of people as he entered the bookstore. This was after all where Ginny was having a book signing for her latest book, _The Flying Weasel: The inspiring tale of the great Quidditch player Ginny Weasley_. He had not expected to see a pissed off Ginny, sitting alone at a table filled with her books as everyone in the store was looking at the huge hanging poster hovering in the center of the room.

"Oh...my..." Harry was truly at a loss for words at what he seeing. This artist was undeniably a pervert, a talented one, but a pervert nonetheless.

Malfoy was fully clothed and Harry was naked. They were in some dark and dank area that seemed to be made entirely out of stone. Harry was once again on his knees, yet his upper torso seemed to be lying across some low wooden table. His glasses were gone, replaced by a black blindfold. His hands were behind his back and tied with fabric that matched the blindfold. His ass, completely put on display for the entire store to see, was red and covered with welts. Harry didn't even have to wonder why as the image looped to Malfoy taking off his belt beneath his robes and snapping the leather across Harry's cheeks fiercely.

"Spanking? Really? How is that in any way enjoyable?" Harry questioned, but he couldn't deny the sudden twitch in his pants as he watched painting Malfoy deliver blow after blow on painting Harry's ass.

"Never tried a little BDSM, Potter?" Harry wanted to moan because he could feel Malfoy right behind him. His voice was low and deep, tickling Harry's ear as he spoke. The heat seemed to come off his body in waves as it practically engulfed Harry. The scent of his cologne seemed to have strengthenedand was now clouding up Harry's head.

"We can always start off slow. Ease your way into it," Malfoy whispered into Harry's ears. "It's quite enjoyable once you start."

Harry's body was completely frozen. Except his heart, which was pounding rapidly in his ears. He unfortunately heard Malfoy's 'you' as 'we' and he now had images of Malfoy doing lewd things to his body floating through his head.

Harry hated this case. He hated this day. He's been nothing but a walking hard-on since this morning and he didn't understand why. He knew he didn't want Malfoy. He knew it! It was just that these stupid paintings were putting all these weird ideas in his head. He just needed to get rid of this fucking poster and fast.

"Malfoy... the picture... please..." Harry hated how weak and raspy the last part came out because it made it sound like he was asking, no, pleading, for something else.

Malfoy seemed to understand him nonetheless. Like the two paintings before it, the poster shrunk in size once Malfoy cast his spell. Everyone in the store looked around in confusion until they saw the now miniature poster floating into his hand.

Malfoy gave the crowd the usual Auror spiel. Letting them know they could either continue their shopping or leave but either way they were not to ask either Auror Potter or Unspeakable Malfoy about the 'case', aka the picture, unless they talked to them first.

Harry and Malfoy walked over to Ginny who seemed a little less miffed now that the poster was gone.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said awkwardly. "Book signing going well?"

"Oh, it's going lovely, Harry. What girl doesn't want to be upstaged by some tawdry picture of her ex and his worst enemy doing the Masters of the Shadowlands for the whole world to see?" Ginny huffed.

"Ex?" Draco asked, his voice seeming to peak with interest. "Are you and the Weasel-y not together, Potter?"

"Now is not the time to ask me about my relationship status," Harry groaned.

"Or is it? I can totally see a jilted ex-lover painting a lewd picture of her should-have-been fiancé as a way to get back at him for leaving her at the alter."

Ginny glared dangerously at Malfoy, yet he continued to speak. "And then on top of that hanging it in the store where she is suppose to be having a signing for her failing book. Thus increasing her sales and bringing shame to her ex-lover's reputation in one stroke."

"My book was named best-seller of this year, Malfoy," Ginny shouted.

"Oh, really?" Malfoy said sounding somewhat bored with the conversation. "I guess commoners will read anything these days."

"You're still nothing but an uptight, dirty, pure-blood a–"

Harry quickly got in between the two, worried that wands would be out and spells would be flying in a matter of seconds.

"Stop it you two." Harry turned his attention to Malfoy. "Me and Ginnybroke up years ago. It was a clean break. We both agreed that we didn't work romantically and ended it at that. I doubt Ginny would have any reason to get revenge on me, especially after this long."

"Whatever you say, Potter." Malfoy huffed before turning his back on Harry.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the blond. What was Malfoy suddenly so upset about? Was this case starting to affect him too? Harry just shook his head in confusion before turning his attention back to Ginny.

"Ginny, did you see whoever left that poster?"

"No, I don't think anybody did, really. I came in a little bit after noon and I didn't even see the painting then. It wasn't until maybe a few minutes had passed that I noticed this huge poster floating overhead. It was still scrolled up at the time so no one knew exactly what it was. I had just assumed it was an ad but then it unrolled and... Well, that's when all hell broke loose."

"So, you didn't see anyone cast a spell or anything?"

"It's a big store, Harry. No one is going to notice anyone doing anything unless you're already focused on him or her. Besides, with all the commotion, I'm pretty sure whoever painted that poster is long gone by now."

Harry suddenly felt himself being pulled, roughly, away from Ginny.

"We need to go," Malfoy said while glaring at Ginny.

"Why?" Harry asked, completely thrown off by Malfoy's sudden aggressive behavior.

"I just received another owl from Kingsley. This time a picture showed up at Granger's residence."

Malfoy grabbed tightly onto Harry. His arms wrapped around Harry's waist and their hips touching side by side.

Malfoy gave Ginny a smug smirk before Apparating Harry and himself out of the building.

They landed in Hermione's front garden, but Harry barely noticed. He was too focused on the heat of Malfoy's hand on his hip. He turned his face to see if Malfoy was aware how extremely close they were to each other. Big mistake.

Malfoy's face was practically touching Harry's. Harry was close enough to see the tiny black dots in Malfoy's eyes. Close enough to smell the woody scent of the man's shampoo. Close enough to noticed the tiny jewel earring hiding behind Malfoy's hair. Close enough to ki-

It was then that Malfoy turned to look at Harry. His facial expression told Harry that he knew he had been staring at him.

"See something you like, Potter?" Malfoy asked knowingly.

Harry blushed before quickly pushing Malfoy away from him. "H-how were you able to Apparate to Hermione's house?" he quickly asked to cover up his embarrassment. "It's not like you've been here before."

"Actually, I come here quite a lot. Granger and Iare friends, after all."

"You're lying," Harry said while looking at Malfoy in disbelief.

"I only lie when it benefits me," Malfoy said with no hint of shame in his voice. "We bumped into each other a few times at a local coffeehouse. I was just going to mark it up to coincidence but your friend, being the Gryffindor that she is, insisted that it was a sign that we should get to know each other better." Malfoy scoffed. "Of course, I tried to back out of it but your friend is quite...pushy."

Harry laughed. Hermione was quite assertive when she wanted something. In fact if it wasn't for her pushing him all the time to study he wouldn't have gotthe grades to become an Auror in the first place.

"So we started to chat with each other, first at the coffeehouse and then, once we got to know each other better, at her house. Your friend is surprisingly interesting. It's a wonder why she settled for the Weasel."

"Okay," Harry said while not sounding fully convinced. "But if you two are friends, why didn't she tell me?"

"She was worried there was too much animosity between us, or rather that you still hate me," Malfoy said. His facial expression was unreadable but there was a slight hollowness in his voice. "Said that you were still clinging to that old school rivalry we had at Hogwarts. She was worried you wouldn't approve of us being friends."

"Why are you referring to me as if I'm the only one who is holding grudge? You still hate me too."

"Who said so?" Malfoy asked while quirking an eyebrow at Harry.

"You...you don't?" Harry asked, completely shocked by Malfoy's answer.

"Well, I used to. Back in school that is."

Harry gulped in anticipation at his next question. "And now?"

"And now...what?" Malfoy probed, a devious grin on his face.

Harry let out a frustrated groan. This whole day was just confusing. Malfoy was confusing.

"We should be getting inside soon. As I remember there is a painting somewhere around here, and doesn't Granger have a child?"

"Ah! Rose!" Harry screamed.

Harry rang the doorbell as Malfoy had suggested. Hermione hadn't told Ron about their friendship either and was worried how he would react if he was the one to open the door.

A few seconds passed before a mess of huge, curly brown hair greeted them at the door.

"Harry. Dr-... um...Malfoy," Hermione caught herself while throwing Harry a nervous glance. "I was wondering when you two would arrive."

"How bad is the painting?" Harry quickly asked. "Please tell me Rose hasn't seen it."

Hermione gave Harry a slightly confused look before answering.

"I wouldn't say it's bad. A bit cheesy, if you asked me."

Harry scrunched his eyes up in confusion.

"Don't look at me like that," Hermione said defensively. "I truly don't care what goes on behind closed doors, but you have to admit that adding in the children was a bit too much."

Harry and Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"The sick fuck added in kids this time!" Harry shouted.

"I feel as if we're talking about two different paintings," Hermione said while looking from Draco to Harry. "You two should just come inside and see it for yourself."

Harry didn't know exactly what to expect when he looked at the painting hanging over Hermione's fireplace. He had originally assumed that whatever was painted would be ten times more graphic than the last painting, since that seemed to be the artist's pattern. However, there wasn't anything graphic or even sexual about what he was looking at now.

In the painting, Harry and Draco were, for the first time, both fully clothed. They were sitting on a huge sofa in front of a fireplace. Harry was spread across the sofa and had his head in Draco's lap. Draco was quietly reading a book while slowing trailing his fingers through Harry's hair.

Then Harry noticed that in the painting his other self seemed to be holding something wrapped within a blanket against his chest. Harry squinted and realized the object was a baby. All chubby faced with scruffy black hair and sound asleep as he rested on top of Harry. But that wasn't the only child in the painting.

Next to the sofa was a young blond boy with green eyes who couldn't be older than a toddler. He was playing with a set of toy blocks, stacking them one by one until the photo looped to where the boy was just starting to stack on the first block.

Out of all the paintings, this one was the most innocent, and yet it made Harry feel the most uncomfortable. The picture was showing him what he had wanted for a long time, a family. It was what he had planned to do when he was with Ginny, but that plan fell through once he realized they were more compatible as sister and brother than as husband and wife. After that he couldn't imagine having a family with anyone else, not even with his past lovers. But this painting showed him happily married with Draco and he couldn't help but wonder if such a thing could work out in real life.

Draco coughed, causing Harry to bring his attention back to him. He couldn't help but notice the blush staining the blond's pale cheeks.

"Well, this is..."

"Yeah."

"..."

"I wonder if we... the painting version of us, of course," Harry quickly corrected, "adopted the kids or somehow magically gave birth to them ourselves."

"Well, it is possible."

"Oh?" Harry said his voice peaking with interest.

"Complex magic, but if we... the painting version of us, wanted to have children biologically. It wouldn't be impossible," Draco said, nervously brushing away a strand of hair from his face.

"Interesting."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the painting made Draco just as uncomfortable as it made him, considering how nervous and quiet he was being. It was a bit ironic really. All day, Harry had been hoping there would be at least one painting that caused Draco to lose his demeanor. He hadn't expected a painting of them simply looking happy together would be the one that did it.

"I should just put this away," Draco said meekly before waving his wand at the painting.

"Ah, Draco," Hermione said suddenly. "Are you planning on saving the painting digitally like we talked about?"

"Yes, the spell's a bit complicated, but I am able to change the pictures into digital data and store them on a computer. I can also display them on a clean wall thanks to that huge white box thingy you let me borrow."

"It called a projector." Hermione laughed.

Harry looked from Draco to Hermione in shock. It did seem that the two had grown quite close, though Harry still didn't understand why Hermione hadn't bothered to tell him about this so-called friendship.

Harry cleared his throat. "So, Hermione. When did you first notice this painting?" he asked.

"About half an hour ago," Hermione said, her hand on her chin. "I was just putting Rose to bed when I walked across the living room and noticed this painting in the place of the portrait of Ron's grandmother. I must say it's an improvement. I love Ron's family but his grandmother is quite a fright to look at. Rose cries almost every time she looks at her picture."

"You seem awfully calm about this, Granger," Draco said. "I would think that you'd be a bit more disturbed by the fact that you had an intruder in your home."

"I would be if I weren't so confident in my wards." Hermione smiled. "They only let in close friends and family. Whoever did this has no intention of harmingus. Besides, look at the painting; there is nothing about it that screams 'danger' to me. Though, if it is some kind of weird attack, it seems more directed at you two than me and my family."

Harry thought about the previous paintings. What message was the artist trying to tell by painting these weird pictures? Originally, Harry had thought it was just to embarrass Draco and himself. But what, then, was the purpose of the picture in front of him? The painted Draco and Harry looked like the perfect family, nothing humiliating about it. And was this artist only close to Draco? In the beginning, it had looked that way. But the artist had to at least be on good terms with Hermione if they were able to get through her wards, which could suggest that they were also friends with Harry.

"I can't find any more evidence or any traces of spells used here," said Draco. "I have to go back to my office and do some research there."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I should go back with you."

"Um, Harry, can you wait a minute?" Hermione asked. "I want a moment to talk with you."

Harry looked at Hermione slightly confused but nodded.

"I'll message you if anything comes up," Draco said before quickly Apparating out of the house.

Harry turned to Hermione and sighed.

"So, is this when you tell me that you're friends with Malfoy and ask for my approval?"

"I am friends with Malfoy whether you approve or not," Hermione said curtly. "Though I hoped you had grown up enough to not make it such a big deal."

"It's Malfoy, of course it's a big deal."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Hogwarts was years ago, Harry. And it seemed like you were getting along pretty well with him just now."

"Oh, if you only knew. He's been completely maddening since this morning."

"Really? What has he done that so horrible?"

"He made smug and snide comments about me."

"He's Malfoy," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "He always going to do that, no matter how much he's changed. Besides, I'm sure you made your own snide remarks too."

"Yeah, but he also..." Harry stopped once he realized what he was going to say.

"He also what?" Hermione pushed.

"Never mind," Harry said blushing. He couldn't tell Hermione about the lewd comments Draco kept making. How the blond had teased him, while at the same time, seemingly seducing him every time he spoke. How being within such close proximity to the man had caused Harry's mind to wonder to indecent thoughts several times throughout the day.

"You see. You don't have a problem with him," Hermione said with a smug smile on her face.

"I do. You just wouldn't understand."

"Then try to make me understand. Do you find him annoying?"

"No."

"Do you think he still holds on to his pureblood beliefs?"

"No." Harry groaned. He almost wished Draco still held on to such ignorant thinking. It would be easier to explain why he should still dislike him so much.

"Then what, Harry?" Hermione said sounding deeply frustrated. "You apparently hate Draco yet you cannot list one good reason as why you hate him. If I didn't know better..."

"What?" Harry was worried by the sudden look in Hermione's eyes.

"Harry... you wouldn't happen to have a crush on Malfoy, would you?"

"What! Merlin, no!" Harry said, his face now completely red. "I swear you and Luna are going mad."

"Luna?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, she thinks I like Malfoy, too."

"Hmm." Hermione hummed to herself while tilting her head in thought. "Luna is known for saying odd things but she does tend to help reveal things about people that they didn't know themselves."

"I don't like Malfoy!" Harry repeated again. "He's so... and I'm…we hate each other and I..." He let out a defeated sigh. "I can't like Malfoy. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to end up with Ginny, not fall in love with my worst enemy."

Hermione went over to Harry to give him a light hug. "Things change, Harry. People change."

"Do you think Malfoy has?" Harry said into her shoulder.

"Why don't you go ask him?"

Harry apparated back to the Ministry. He cursed himself once he noticed how late it was. Despite Hermione's suggestion he hadn't immediately gone to Malfoy. Instead he'd hung around, listing all the reasons why he and Malfoy being a couple was a bad idea until finally Hermione got fed up and kicked him out of her house.

Now he was back at the Ministry, probably about to make one of the biggest leaps in his life. He only hoped Malfoy hadn't left yet.

Harry went down to the Department of Mysteries and saw Luna at her desk, packing up to leave.

"Luna, is Malfoy still in?" Harry asked while running up to her.

"Yes," Luna said with a smile on her face. "In fact, Draco is probably going to be pulling an all-nighter. He recently got a hold of a lot more pictures of the graffiti artist since he left you. I'm sure he's hard at work right now looking over them."

Luna giggled, but Harry hadn't noticed. He was too busy wondering why Malfoy hadn't messaged him once he got his hands on new paintings. Hadn't he promised to message him if anything came up?

"Have fun," Luna said as she grabbed her things and left.

Harry felt nervous as he looked at the door before him. He could see a flicker of light but nothing else through the door's blurry glass windows. He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door, thankful that it didn't creak.

Harry poked his head in and saw that it was practically pitch black inside. The only light in the room was coming from the projector that Hermione had apparently given to Malfoy. It was located in the center of the room and was flashing something on the wall to the right of it.

Harry walked inside to get a closer look and froze once he got in the center of the room. The projector was flashing images of him and Malfoy, in one sexual position after the other. First there was an image of Malfoy fucking him bare-naked in a bathroom stall. The projector clicked and switched to an image of Harry hiding under Malfoy's desk, giving him a blow job as he pretended to be focused on his work above. The projector clicked again and now they were in a bedroom. Harry grasping at sheets as Malfoy furiously pounded away at his ass.

Click. Them giving each other hand jobs. Click. Harry riding Malfoy's face. Click. Harry being double penetrated by Malfoy's cock and a vibrator.

Harry let out a moan and rubbed the front of his pants that was now tented and soaked with pre-come. He wondered who was depraved enough to draw such pictures. The images were just so...so… He let out a needy groan as he began to unzip his pants. He needed to come. He been hard all day and these images were the final straw.

Suddenly, a pair of pale hands came from behind Harry and grabbed a hold of his arms, stopping his movement.

"Can you even knock, Potter?" Malfoy's raspy voice whispered into Harry's ears.

"Malfoy, where did yo – oh!" Harry exclaimed as he felt Malfoy's hardened member pressed against his ass. Even through his jeans, Harry could feel the heat from Malfoy's cock.

"Do you know how utterly maddening it's been all day being around you? Having to watch those painted versions of me fucking you. Getting to do what I've been wanting to do for years."

Harry wanted to tell Malfoy that he didn't have to wait. That all Malfoy had to do was tell him that he wanted him and he could have had him from the beginning. But Harry was too distracted by the feel of his zipper being pulled down to tell Malfoy that.

"And then I was anonymously sent a bunch of them. A load of paintings of me fucking you in ways I had only imagined." Malfoy was voice getting shallower. "I basically had to sit here and look at every fantasy I had ever had until finally it had gotten too much for me that I had to get myself off….and that's when you came in."

Harry watched his erection pop up between the teeth of his zipper. The front of his white underwear was completely stretched as his cock desperately tried to spring free. Harry blushed as he watched Malfoy's hand pull down the elastic of his underwear. He watched as strings of pre-comedesperately tried to keep his cock and underwear connected until they finally broke apart once the material was pulled all the way down.

Harry breath came out in deep shallow pants as he looked down at his now freed cock. It looked ready to burst at any second and Malfoy hadn't even done anything. The tip of his cock was purple and was leaking so badly that it dripped down to his balls. He could see the outlines of the veins on his shaft. Every time they pulsated his dick seemed to twitch with agreement.

"My word, Potter," Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear and Harry had to resist letting out a whimper. "You've got a mighty impressive cock. Though I wouldn't have expected anything less from the savior of the wizarding world."

Malfoy took holdof Harry's cock and began to stroke it slowly. Harry let out an assortment of low hisses and choked gasps as he felt Malfoy's palm sliding up and down his length. His hands may look slender and dainty but Harry could definitely feel the rough calluses rubbing against his skin, heightening the feel of Malfoy's hand on his already sensitive cock.

"I'm going to take you, Potter," Malfoy said while speeding up the movement of his hand, causing Harry to let out a surprised gasp. "Right here in my office. Make you scream loud enough that the entire Ministry will hear you."

The room was only filled with Harry's heavy breathing and the sound of slapping wet skin as Malfoy continued to stroke him.

Harry rolled his eyes to back of his head as he felt the pit of his stomach beginning to bubble. This wasn't good. He had been on edge all day. If Malfoy continued this would be all over before it even began.

"Malfoy...ah...need...so close," was all Harry's cloudy mind could managed to say.

Luckily, Malfoy understood. He used his other hand to slip Harry's pants and underwear down to the floor. Harry's bare bottom was now completely out in the open. He was surprised that he didn't get a shiver from the chill of the room but he imagined it was due to his body, which felt as if it was on fire.

Malfoy took his sticky hand off Harry's cock, making him let out a pitiful moan at the loss. Malfoy then placed one hand on Harry's chest and slowly urged him to move backwards. Harry did so, mindful not to trip on his pants.

Harry wasn't sure where Malfoy was leading him to, until the blond suddenly forced him to sit down and he heard a rather squishy plop as he did so. Harry looked around and though he could barely see it, he could make out the outline of the black sofa they were sitting on. Harry's cock twitch once he realized it was the sofa Malfoy had mentioned earlier that day.

"Mmm," Harry moaned as he felt something hot and wet sliding against his length.

Harry looked down and saw Malfoy's own erect cock bobbing in between his thighs. He had adjusted their bodies so he could slide their cocks against each other. Harry found the sight erotic to watch. He noticed the contrast in color as the shaft of Malfoy's reddened cock eagerly rubbed up against Harry's purple one. He watched in awe as the pulsating members seem to twitch in time with each other, and let a lustful moan as the clear liquid from the heads of their cocks began to mix.

"Harry," came Malfoy's strained voice. It was then at that moment that Harry realized he had not yet seen Malfoy's face. He turned around quickly to look at the man who was about to fuck him and shuddered with need when he saw Malfoy looking back at him.

Malfoy's pink lips were now pouting and red, probably from biting them to refrain from moaning. Some of his hair was loose and clinging to his sweaty face, but it was his eyes that really got to Harry. He had never seen such a mixture of desperation and lust. Malfoy looked like a beast, a starved wolf that hadn't eaten for days, and Harry was the lamb he had his eyes set on.

"Harry, I have a tube of lube in my desk drawer...ah... but...oh...don't think..." Malfoy began to push his hips faster. The friction on their cocks increased and they both let out heated moan.

"God! I don't think I have it in me to move from this spot...ah...please...ah...can I just..?"

Harry knew what Malfoy was asking. He could only nod in response as his mind was too hazed over with lust to give a proper answer. He felt Malfoy move his arse so that it hovered barely a few centimeters over his dick.

"Ah!" Harry screamed as he felt the head of Malfoy's cock slide in between his cheeks stopping once it hit the entrance of Harry's arse. Malfoy began to move a bit slower but Harry still let out a painful hiss as his cock thrust inside him. It wasn't until Malfoy's balls were resting against Harry's cheeks that Malfoy stopped moving.

Harry's mind went blank, as he couldn't focus on anything else except the feel of Draco inside him. The blond's length was hot and thick. Harry could feel it stretching the inner walls of hisarse even though Draco wasn't moving. The tip of Draco's cock was lying almost teasingly on Harry's prostate. He could feel it, slightly bobbing, involuntarily tickling the swollen gland. It caused Harry to whimper with need.

"Merlin, Harry!" Draco grunted. "Your arse...uh...so so tight...ah…I need to move."

Draco held on to Harry's hips as he began to thrust in and out of his arse.

Harry let out a surprised gasp, as he hadn't expected Draco to move so suddenly. However his gasp quickly turned to moans of pleasure as Draco began making deep, long strokes inside him, hitting Harry's prostate with each thrust.

"Look, Harry," Draco panted into Harry's ear as he grabbed a hold of his chin and forced him to look at the wall in front of him.

The projector was now showing the painting they had found at George's shop.

"Remember this picture? Remember what you said?" Draco asked while quickening his thrust. "Would you really swallow me whole, Potter? Have my hot, thick cock thrust deep inside your throat?"

"Yes!" Harry wailed as he watched the image of himself sucking hungrily on Draco's cock.

The picture then changed to a painting of Harry wearing a pair of pink panties. He seemed to be modeling them for the painted Draco who was looking over them with a glazed look in his eyes.

"How about this, Potter? Be willing to wear frilly underwear for me? Have your dick covered in lace and chiffon all for my pleasure?"

"God, yes!" Harry moaned as he imagined the feel of the smooth fabric rubbing up against his cock. Imagined wearing them under his pants during a Ministry meeting. Everyone completely oblivious to the pervert that he was, everyone except Draco.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed as he felt the bubbling feeling curl in the pit of his stomach once again. His cock was twitching rapidly. His breath was coming out in even shorter pants. He wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Really, Potter! You would do all those things for me. You...ah...devious...oh...pervert." Draco's thrusts began to get rougher, the strength of his hips almost pushing Harry off the couch.

"Yes! Merlin, Yes! Anything for...ah...you. Anything for you, Draco-ooh!" Harry's release hit him like a sudden shock. His hips began to shake before he saw a flash of white light. It was the only warning he got before his come splattered out on Draco's carpeted floor.

"That's right, Harry. Anything for me. Because you're mine...ah…mine...mine!" Draco could only get in a few more thrusts before he felt Harry's arse tighten around him, triggering his own release.

Harry felt Draco's come filling his arse in small, short jets. He could feel the stickiness of Draco's release painting his walls before some of it began to drip out of his arse.

They sat there for a few seconds, desperately trying to catch their breath as they enjoyed the afterglow of their climax.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco finally said.

"Yeah, I know," Harry agreed.

"No. I mean oh, Merlin. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Harry's body stiffened. He knew it. He knew it! He shouldn't have believed Hermione or Luna for a minute. Draco still hated him.

Harry quickly got off of Malfoy's lap, letting out a pained wince as he felt Malfoy's now limp cock slide out of him.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked as he quickly got up and zipped up his pants.

"Home!" Harry shouted as he angrily began to put his pants back on. "Don't know why you care. You obviously don't want me here."

"What are you talking..." Malfoy paused, thinking on something and then he let out a frustrated sigh. "Merlin, Harry, you misunderstood. Can you just leave the teenage angst behind and calm down for a second?"

"Now is not the time to make fun of me, Malfoy," Harry said as he angrily glared at the blond. "I'm not stupid. I heard what you said. You think this is a mistake. You played with my emotions all day an-"

"For bloody sake! I like you, you idiot" Malfoy screamed, effectively shutting up Harry's ranting. "When I said I didn't mean for this to happen, I meant not this way. I was planning on weeks of seduction to convince you to go out with me. Not to attack you like some hormonal, virginal teen."

"Oh," Harry said his face now redder than a cherry. "I like you, too."

"Huh, wouldn't think it with the way you've treated me since I first entered the Ministry," Draco scoffed.

"That's because you are so hard to read," Harry said. "I couldn't tell if you were actually flirting with me or just making your usually Malfoy-ish remarks. Even with the paintings I couldn't really tell how you felt about them."

"About the paintings. I think it's about time the mysterious artist showed themselves," Draco said, staring at the door.

Harry was confused at what Draco said until the door suddenly swung open revealing a smiling Luna.

"It's about time you two got together," Luna said wearing an innocent smile on her face.

"Luna!" Harry shouted in surprise. "Why are you here? I thought you left."

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's the anonymous painter, Harry."

"Bu-but why?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Well, you would never take my suggestions to ask Draco out. So I decided to give you a little push."

"Really, Harry," said Draco. "You've should have figured it out hours ago considering she's the only friend we have in common that knows how to paint."

"You paint?"

"Yes, Harry. You would have known that if you ever bothered to listen to anything I say." She nodded at Draco. "Well, I really should be getting home. For real this time."

Luna walked out of the door, leaving them by themselves.

"Hold on a second," Harry said accusingly to Draco. "If you knew it was Luna the whole time, why didn't you tell me. Or Kingsley, for that matter."

"Well, for one," Draco said as he slowly began to walk towards Harry. "Luna would have got in trouble and I wouldn't have wanted my secretary fired over a few harmful pictures. And secondly," he leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, very light and completely without tongue. Yet it turned Harry on nonetheless. "Why would I pass up the chance to be near the world-famous Harry Potter," Draco said with smirk on his face.

Harry turned around in an attempt to hide his red-stained face. "Well, if this case showed me one thing, it's that you were wrong about the sofa," he finally said. "It was good to fuck on but I don't think it was any better than your desk."

"How would you know that when I haven't even fucked you on my desk?" challenged Draco.

"Wow, I guess you're right," Harry said, turning around to look at Draco with a devious smile on his face. "I guess there's only one way to find out."


End file.
